deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Prof Manegg/Red Hood VS Winter Soldier
So I wrote this mainly cause it's my most wanted fight & this is how I would want it to go. This is the first fight I've written, I don't know if I'll make anymore (maybe depending on reception for this one). Anyway: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATHBATTLE!!!!! Opens up with a shot of a large city, there is a important un-named politician giving a speech at a rally to people. There is then seen a helicopter landing on a building further away, Winter Soldier is seen jumping out of it, he runs across multiple building until he reaches a good sniping position. He lines up his shot at the politician's head, then it is revealed that the politician has a badge with the HYDRA symbol on him, Winter Soldier pulls the trigger. As the bullet is flying through the air it gets intercepted by another bullet, shot by none other than Jason Tod the Red Hood. Bucky looks towards Jason from another building, Jason waves at him. Bucky then looks around him to find explosives every where. He makes it out of the building in time & lands on a seperate building. With the sound of the explosion the people & politician get startled & start to exactuate, annoyed at the lost of his target Winter Solider then comes face to face with Jason. Jason: "Whats the matter?, missed?" Bucky: "You'll regret ever doing that" FIGHT! Jason pulls out his 2 pistols & starts to fire, just as Bucky ducks for cover. As Jason is firing at Bucky, Bucky is loading his machine gun. He jumps out of the cover & begins to shoot. Jason gets shot, but his bullet proof vest softens the blow of the gunshots. He then pulls out his RPG & fires, Bucky is able to dodge the rocket although the blast pushes him fowards into Jason's fist. Bucky: "Argh, you know your helmet reminds me of someone even more annoying than you." Bucky starts to get up. Jason: "Speak for yourself, seriously that whole goth thing? It doesn't work with your tin foil arm." Bucky then runs up to Jason, Bucky punches him right into the face & goes to sock him in the gut with his robot arm. Bucky: "It's not tinfoil you piece of shit." He then pulls up his arm, & blasts a ball of electricity at Jason. Jason is able to dodge the ongoing electric blasts. He then throws a grenade at Bucky. Bucky catches it & throws it back at Jason, he dodges it but it lands right next to him. Jason: "Oh, Shit" It explodes but before that Jason is able to run until the explosion knocks him off a building. He quickly uses his Bat claw to get back up. Bucky:"Not so fast" Bucky pulls out his sniper rifle & fires at Jason. It hits his helmet, pushing him downwards onto the ground. Jason: "Argh, your a real asshole aren't you." Bucky jumps down & lands around 10 metres from Jason. Jason: "But your gonna need more than a shiny arm & a Batman personality to beat me" Bucky: "Good thing I brought extra fire power." Bucky pulls out his grenade lanucher. Jason: "Uh-Oh, this isn't good." Bucky starts to fire, Jason is able to run up to Bucky & dodges most of the grenades. Until one lands next to his feet knocking him off the building onto the street below, Jason then starts to get up as Bucky uses his arm to climb down towards Jason. Jason: "Gotta give ya credit pal, that hurt" Bucky continues to walk towards Jason. Jason: "Sadly for you I've got a few more tricks up my sleave". Bucky goes to punch Jason, when suddently Jason uses a smoke pellet to surround Bucky in smoke. Bucky: "So it's going to be like that huhh? Come on hit me with your best shot, you coward" Jason then jumps out of the smoke to shot Bucky. He misses the head, & hits Bucky in the stomach. Jason: "Who you calling coward!" Bucky: "Arghh, I take it back your more annoying than Wayde ever could be" Once the smoke clears Bucky runs & tackles Jason to the ground, they begin to fist fight, until Bucky punches Jason in the faces, knocking his helmet off Bucky catches the helmet. Bucky: "This will go nicely on my wall, next to your head." Jason: "Think again Greenday." He pulls out a switch with a button on it , he pushes it. The helmet which Bucky is holding begins to beep. Bucky: "What the?!?!" Bucky looks around then smashes the helmet into the ground, as it goes off, using his hand & the concrete to contain the explosion. As soon as that's done Bucky gets shot multiple times by Jason. Who then runs up to Bucky with his knife. Bucky gets slashed at the stomach, then pulls out his own knife, then there is an epic knife, at one point Jason's gets stabbed in the shoulder. Jason: AAAAARRRRRGHHHH!!!! Jason lets his rage get the better of him, then continues to fight as he pulls out the knife & breaks it. They continue to fist fight but blinded by rage Jason isn't clear at what he's doing. After Buck gets a clean punch to Jason's face, Jason starts to back up. At that moment Bucky then shoots out his arm at Jason, pinning his neck to at wall. Jason: (gagging) Bucky: "Fool, thinking you could beat me. I'm stronger than you, smarter than you, better than you in every way." He then pulls his gun to Jason neck & fires. BANG! Bucky then starts to walk away. Bucky: "Nice try, but that wasn't good enough." K.O! Jason's dead body is being examined by Comissioner Gordon & a crying Batman, while the HYDRA agent Bucky was trying to kill, is shot in the head by Bucky himself. Reasons for Bucky winning: - Superior Weapons. - Much more experienced. - Metal arm provides more physical strengh than Jason. - Less hot headed than Jason & much more calm & focussed. Thank you for reading my first Death Battle :D Any thoughts or suggestions would be very much appreciated. Category:Blog posts